Fall to the Abyss
by Sathyrin
Summary: Madoka Kaname is a gentle and kind girl. Living an ordinary life, her world seems to be in chaos . Then when she turned 14 she started having dreams about a mysterious girl who was fighting an ominous creature. Now at 16 she is an incoming high school freshmen. Her path crosses with Homura Akemi who looks like the girl she used to dream about.
1. Chapter 1 : The Start of a Better Future

**Prologue**

Every single day it is all the same. I wake up in the morning, go to school and return home before dusk. I've always wondered is there more to this life, is there any meaning. Then when I thought that everything fades to dust that there's no more hope and darkness finally consumed me I met her. Like an angel she is kind she is the one that guides me out of this darkness.

She is everything I wanted and needed but reality is cruel just when I thought that everything is going well it took a spin for the worst. She was taken away from me. She vanished without a trace and I was left again within all this darkness. I was not strong enough to protect her gentle smile, her sweet laugh and most of all I failed to protect our promise.

I will do anything just to see her smile again so I made a deal with the devil himself to give me a second chance. A chance to make things right for sure this time I'll be strong enough to protect her so she won't fall to the abyss.

* * *

The morning sun slowly rises from the shadows and it brings a new promise of hope. A promise that someday all my dreams will come true that someday I'll find my place under the broad horizon.

* * *

**The Start of a Better Future**

The rays of the morning sun slips through the curtain, slowly making their way towards the bed. The light spread throughout the room. The sudden change of the room causes the sleeping form in bed to move. Madoka Kaname shifted in her sleep, slowly she rubs her eyes then she took in her surroundings. She is still on her bed and trying to catch her breath. It's been years two years to be exact since she started having these weird dreams.

At first, she was with these strangers. They were chatting and laughing as if they are friends. The one with the blue shoulder length hair seems to be a tomboy while the other one with curly green hair seems to be an oujo-sama. She was having fun with her so called 'friends' when her dream suddenly becomes a nightmare.

* * *

She was running in a labyrinth with no exact destination then she heard an agonizing scream. She started heading towards the source of the screams. The screams were getting louder so she knows she is in the right direction. She comes across a door and when she opened it the scene almost broke her heart.

A lone girl was fighting a losing battle even though she is covered with blood and have bruises all over her body she continue to fight. When she stumbles and fell to the ground she stands right back up and raises her weapons to continue the battle.

Madoka can't help but be mesmerized at the said girl. The girl has long raven hair and amethysts colored eyes. The girl was beautiful she must be breath taking if she wasn't covered in all that blood. Just when Madoka thought that the girl has a chance to win. One of the creature's long tentacles captured her. The girl was struggling and fighting for dear life when their eyes connected. In that few moments Madoka felt a sharp pain in her heart for an unknown reason. A sense of nostalgia hit her. She almost sworn to herself that she had seen this girl before that she had known her and maybe they are friends which is impossible because she has none.

Madoka never knew her parents. They died in a car accident back when she is still a toddler so she grew up in an orphanage. Since she was little she has a weak body and is often bullied but she never loses hope that maybe someday she will be strong enough to protect herself. The screams of the girl catches her attention.

"**Madoka….Madako…Madoka get away from here"**Her eyes widen as the girl continue to shout at her direction. '_She knew my name and she said it with so much love and affection' _that it almost gives butterflies in her stomach. After coming to her sense Madoka decided to help her so she jumped from where she was standing.

Madoka almost fell when she loses her footing but it didn't stop her towards her goal. She becomes more determined and focus as she found the strength to continue forward. The girl continue to struggle to break free but all her attempts ended in a failure.

"**Madoka ….Please just go back let me handle this"** the girl screamed almost pleading. She has tears in her eyes when she said those words and her voice is so gentle as if she was talking to her loved one.

It breaks Madoka's heart when she heard her scream and knowing she was the cause of it her will to continue decreases drastically. She loses her footing once more. She was grabbing one of on the creature's tentacles for dear life then the creature moves causing her to loss her grip and fell**."Maaadddoooookkkkkkaaaaaa!"** she heard in the distance before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

She wakes up next morning when she heard her alarm. She was panting and her body is covered with sweat as if she had been running all night long. Her dream almost felt real as if it did happened but she was still on her bed and living this hell they call life. She then looks at her clock that reads 6:37am so she decides she should start preparing for school before she will be late. She then pushes her thought about her and so she gets up and does her daily routine. She is having the same exact dream since she turned 14.

When she turned 15 she doesn't dream that exact dream on a daily basis. It becomes alternating, then weekly, and then monthly she had been dreaming about it less and less. But now when her 16th birthday is coming up her dreams take a much darker turn.

At first it started with the raven haired girl fighting that same creature then after having the same dream for about 3 consecutive days the dream become more twisted and weird. She wakes up every morning with enormous amount of pain and her breathing is quite shivered when she recalled her most weird dream up to date.

* * *

She was standing in complete darkness. She was all alone then she heard a shattering sound as if something broke. She then turned around and closed her eyes shut when a blinding light appeared. After some time she opened her eyes and was met with amethyst. A girl was there looking straight at her. A small blushed come across her cheeks because of the girl's gaze. After some time Madoka finally realize that this girl is the same girl from before. Madoka was right the girl did look gorgeous without all the blood and bruises but what catches her attention are the tears flowing out of her beautiful eyes.

"**Madoka" **she heard the girl said her name with the same amount of loveand affection that she almost missed the girl's lovely voice. Their distance was quickly shortened and Madoka found herself being hugged by the said stranger. A full blown blush crosses Madoka's face as the other girl tightens her hug. Madoka was suffocating but at the same time she is happy because she finally feels she is loved '_to bad this is only a dream'_.

"Madoka….Madoka …Madoka I'm glad I finally found you" the girl said in between sobs. The sudden change in their surroundings made the girl loosen the hug. Madoka frowned when the girl finally let her go. The girl was busy searching for something and is looking around while Madoka look at her _'she seems to be troubled'. _Madoka's thought seems to correct when she found herself being dragged by the stranger.

* * *

"Madoka we're almost there". They have been running in circles for about hours. Madoka is still confuse, back then she was surrounded by darkness then there comes a light and in that light a mysterious girl emerge and now she is being dragged towards the unknown.

Everything is happening really fast that Madoka can't grasp their current situation. Back then she was really happy because for the first time she felt thoroughly loved. Then she was confused when the other girl lets her go. Madoka observe her companion carefully. The girl snaps her head and looked in Madoka's direction then Madoka found herself being dragged.

* * *

They were holding each other's hand when their surroundings changes drastically. Before they were surrounded by darkness now they were running in a hallway. In every hallway there are hundreds of different doors that look exactly the same and when her companion opens a door new set of doors appeared. Halfway through the corridors their surroundings started crumbling and pieces of it stated dropping. When a piece of the ceiling drops they were almost squashed by it and Madoka found protecting arms holding her.

They were so close to each other that Madoka can't help but blush even in their current situations. Madoka can hear her breathing and panting. She can almost hear the other girl's heart beating loudly _'of course we have been running really fast so she might be exhausted'_. The other girl was practically dragging her so she must be supporting her weight _'so that might be the reason I'm not that tired'._Madoka opened her mouth to speak but the other girl beat her to it.

"We must get out of here they are coming"Madoka looked at her in her eyes she can see fear. '_She was afraid of what'_ then Madoka followed her line of sightand then she was bewildered. Their elegant surroundings started vanishing and are replaced by gothic scenery. The walls become purple and black then it changes to almost resemble outer space. A huge ribbon appeared and it seems to follow their direction then a creepy laugh soon echoes throughout the room then these weird jester-like creatures appeared.

Madoka almost hit her head to the ground when the other girl made a sudden move. Madoka's eye widen when the other girl stood up and is now standing between her and those creatures. '_I hope she is not planning something that is dangerous_'.

* * *

Moments ago she was trying to catch her breath and now she is fighting those creatures. She was quickly rapt by the ribbon then she focused all her strength to break free then she was able to break free. The pieces of ribbons seem to be moving and trying to connect again. '_No you don't'. _She quickly seizes a hand grenade and threw it towards the ribbons. A huge smoke erupted and the smell of gun powder flows throughout the air. _'And now we make our great escape'._ She quickly made her way towards Madoka who have her jaws wide open and eyes that reads what the hell happened. A small smile crosses her face when she saw the color the color pink across Madoka's face _'how cute'_.

Madoka get help but to be amazed. The girl was so tired then out of the blue she stands up and fights. Madoka's heart almost stopped beating when the girl was captured _'Oh! no'_ then she quickly close her eyes shut because she doesn't want to witness the end of the other girl _'this is all my fault'. _She heard a huge explosion and slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen at the scene. The girl is on her two feet and there are bits and pieces of burned clothings and dead bodies '_she is amazing'._ Madoka's face started to resemble a tomato when the stranger turned around and saw her face. _'I wish there is a hole so I can burry myself'._ She quickly snaps her thought when the other girl said "Let's get out of here".

Now they were running down the stairs and in the distance they can hear footsteps that are heading their way. Madoka closed her eyes when a source of light appeared then she opens them again. They were heading towards the light and the creepy sounds started getting closer.

"They must know we are close, they must be on a hurry to catch up." I know they are closing in that they want us to stay here so I fasten my grip on Madoka then we jumped right into the light.

* * *

Madoka made her way towards the bathroom. The cold water that hits her face helps calm her nerves. '_What a weird dream. I must be nervous because today is my first day at a new school that might be the reason for the weird dream.'_

She looks at her reflection then she grabs a comb and started fixing her hair. She then makes her breakfast, sunny side up eggs and toast, after her meal she heads toward the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a shower _'I must look presentable'_. Before leaving her apartment she takes one last look at herself in the mirror she then adjusted her red ribbon '_perfect'_ then after that she grabs her bento and put it in her bag. _'Today is the start of a brighter tomorrow.'_


	2. Chapter 2: It was You

When I was young I've always adored the stars. They shine across the night sky without a care in the world. They are so beautiful because they are unattainable. I've always envied them because they have the freedom to choose the path they take. For all my life is already set the day when my mother found out that she is pregnant.

I've always been lonely even though I have everything a child could dream. In reality I have nothing everything that is mine belongs to my parents. I've always felt that I am a puppet that is controlled by my parent. They always said that they know what's best for me but they never asked me what I want.

One evening when they are away I've decided to go for a walk and to see the night sky that I love. Before I went out I'd make sure all the maids are sleep. Hiro our guard almost caught me but I was quick enough to hide myself behind the clock then I continue my way out.

As I was heading toward my favorite spot for star gazing I've heard a scream of a girl. I quickly made up my mind and started heading toward the source of the scream. The scene almost broke my heart. There in front of lie a girl, about my age, that is bathing in her own blood.

I shivered when I remember the news about strange creatures that attacks humans and their favorite prey are young girls. I've started backing away from the scene. I'm afraid that maybe the creature that attacked the girl is still here and is waiting for another prey.

I stopped from my tracks when my back hit a tree. I gulped when I realize that there are no trees around this area so I turned around. My eyes widen and tears stated forming when I saw the creature behind me. I'm staring at a creature that looks like a demon fox. It's huge about 7 feet tall it has glowing red eyes and white fur all over its body. Slowly it opened its mouth showing its huge, razor-like fang. I can't move an inch it's like my feet are stuck in the ground this might be the feeling one feels when she is staring at death.

I closed my eyes shut and waited for my demise. I can't believe that at a young tender age of 12 my life will end. Life treated me well and my only regret is that I've never experience love. I must be dead .I was surrounded by darkness and I was really cold then the smell of blood filled my senses. _'But the dead can't smell'_ so I quickly opened my eyes.

I can't believe at what I'm seeing so I turned around. My jaws almost dropped then I rubbed my eyes the girl's body is not there. '_So it means that she is'_ I didn't finish processing my thoughts when I heard a large thud. I've turned around and saw amethyst looking my way. A small smile crosses her pretty face then she fall head first to the ground. I barely managed to catch her, my savior. _'It seems I've been a good girl because God answered my prayer.'_ She wasn't heavy so I was able to bring her to our estate were her wounds got treated.

* * *

**It was you**

Madoka's POV

Madoka Kaname can't believe what is in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes after a few moments she opened them again. She was amazed at the scenery in front of her. The students were chatting and laughing while they are going to class. You can also hear the bird's melody and tall cherry blossoms surrounds the academy's entrance with the clear blue sky it seems absolutely perfect.

I still can't believe that I'm so lucky because I was given the opportunity to be in this institution. When Sister Hikari, the nun that raised me, said that I qualified for this academy I laughed at her because I know its impossible. I'm just your average teenage girl. I'm not smart, pretty, nor talented so its quite impossible for me to be here.

She looked straight into my eyes as she closed our distance. She then said while she patted my head "Madoka stop thinking that you're just a plain girl, you're special on your own way" She then hugged me and said "Congrats". A tear falls down my checks; Sister Hikari always cared for me and loved me as if I'm a part of her family.

The school bell rung signaling the start of classes and it seems to take me back to reality. I shook my head then after some time I headed towards the school building. The school was humongous that after I took my schedule I can't help but get lost. Every turn I made in this huge campus leads me to a hallway that looks exactly the same then after about 30 minutes of going around in circles I decided to go outside.

The gentle wind slowly hit my face causing my pink hair to dance. After a few minutes of walking I've reach a garden that is cleverly hidden behind tall trees. I've decided to sit down on one of the bench and enjoy this peaceful place.

Then after a few minutes I heard the rustling of the leaves an indication that someone is coming this way. I stood up and I can feel my body's temperature decreasing. Then a sudden thought come into my mind _'What if it's a teacher doing rounds' _and if that is truly the case I'm in huge trouble. I gulped as I headed near the sound while I'm thinking of a good explanation to tell her/him. I shook my head when I thought that I should say to her/him that I got lost of course I know no one will believe me. I was taken aback when a sudden figure appears. I was surrounded by darkness when I collided with the stranger. The last thing I remembered is those beautiful eyes and a pair of strong lean arms supporting me.

* * *

Homura's POV

I was busy yesterday that I can't help but to be tired today and that idiot, Kyoko just don't get it. She is a true warrior and she said that a true warrior trains every day and she needs a great sparring partner to fight her. There is no one that can match Kyoko's ability to fight but me, Homura Akemi.

I've known Kyoko since middle school and that girl just can't accept "No" so here I am now at my current situation. Its been about 15 minutes since we started this chase and I'm already exhausted while Kyoko seems to be just starting to sweat. As usual she challenge me for a duel but I just can't fight her right now because I'm too tired so I decided to just ignore her and walk away but after some time she started following me and the chase began.

A small smile crosses my face as I finally she my goal, the secret garden behind the forest. I've always liked that place, whenever I want to clear my mind or just to relax I go there. It brings me peace and serenity and no one seems to know this place but me.

I headed for its entrance then I was taken aback when I saw a pink haired girl there. She must be the new student Mami has been talking about because its my first time seeing her face and I am good at remembering faces. Our heads collided, since I'm already used to fighting I was able to react fast enough to catch her.

I was holding her, she is currently unconscious. I'm in huge shit because I accidentally harm a normal student here I'm sure Mami will get mad. I release a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding when I realize that she is still breathing. So I'm not in so much trouble.

I quickly made my way towards the main building. Thank God that I didn't come across Kyoko or other students while I was heading towards the clinic. Its quite troublesome if someone catches me carrying a girl in my arms, I don't want rumors to start spreading because I already have enough to deal with.

I gently kicked the door to the clinic, I sighed when I didn't see the school nurse there. I put the girl down on one of the beds then I took a chair and drag it near the bed. I sit down and observe her face. She might not be describe as beautiful but she sure is cute. I patted her head as I uttered the words "Sorry".

* * *

Madoka's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and observe my surroundings. My eyes grow wide when I realize that I'm in a bed then I looked around. I sighed when I remember what happened and I realize that I'm at the clinic. Then I heard footsteps fast approaching then suddenly the curtain that separate me from the rest opens.

"It was you" I said in an instant when I saw her. She looks just like the girl from my dreams then I thought that nothing could surprise me anymore.


End file.
